Comic book collecting has rapidly grown from nothing more than a child's hobby to a substantial section of the collectables market. However, due to the size of comic books as compared to other types of collectibles such as baseball cards, storage and protection of comic books can cause problems for collectors. There is therefore a need for a comic book protection apparatus.
Additionally, collectors who wish to occasionally thumb through their comic books must remove the comic book from the enclosing protective device and then contact the pages with their fingers while thumbing through the comic book. This results in transfer of fingertip oils and prints to the surface of the comic book and the pages of the book, oils and prints which can mar or destroy the ink-printed drawings in the comic book. Most importantly, these oils and prints can damage or destroy the cover of the comic book, which most collectors consider to be the most important part of the collectable comic book. There is therefore a need for a comic book protection apparatus which will allow a collector to read the comic book without contacting substantial portions of the page surfaces. It is also important that a comic book protection apparatus be constructed of a flexible, substantially transparent material to enable viewing of the comic book when placed within the protection apparatus.